Estigmatizado
by Motoko Li
Summary: Você nunca me julgou. Não importa o que eu tenha feito, o quão horrível tenha sido, você nunca me julgou. Você sempre me olhou como se eu fosse a mesma pessoa que você sempre conheceu. Lily.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem.

ESTIGMATIZADO

_**Mon Couer est plein – je veux pleurer!**_

_(Meu coração está cheio – eu quero chorar!)_

_**Lamartine**_

"Ruiva? O que você está fazendo aí em cima?" Lily apoiou os cotovelos sobre as telhas para erguer o tronco e sorriu para o visitante. "Apenas olhando as estrelas." Ela respondeu, deitando-se novamente sobre o telhado de uma das torres de Hogwarts. "Suba aqui. Sente-se."

James pulou sobre o parapeito da janela, abaixando-se levemente para observar o céu. "Como descobriu esse lugar?" Perguntou, saltando para se sentar ao lado dela, a sensação incômoda de que a encontrara preocupada com alguma coisa. "Aliás, Lily, como tem coragem de vir até aqui? Achei que tivesse medo de altura." Olhou para o alto, tentando conter os impulsos de observá-la. Dentre todas as coisas do mundo, se apaixonar fora a pior escolha que poderia ter feito – mas, afinal, quem disse que havia tido escolha? James deu um pequeno sorriso, que passou despercebido por ela.

Lily sorriu, piscando algumas vezes os olhos verde-esmeralda. "E tenho, mas precisava ficar um pouco sozinha."

"Problemas?"

"Noite bonita." Comentou a ruiva, virando levemente a cabeça para observá-lo, os cabelos acaju caindo sobre os olhos brilhantes ao reflexo da lua, ignorando a pergunta que lhe foi feita. James olhou-a de relance, voltando-se mais uma vez para o céu, procurando alguma constelação que conhecesse.

"É. Está sim."

Lily suspirou, erguendo os braços para se espreguiçar. "Sabe, há muito tempo eu não gostava da noite e da lua. Mas essa parece excepcional." Ela disse, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto para tirar os fios de cabelo que tapavam sua visão.

"Algo especial?" Indagou James, sem conter o tom maroto. Olhou-a com curiosidade, segurando um suspiro dolorido ao imaginá-la com outro. Lily riu, sem compartilhar dos seus pensamentos, voltando a concentrar-se nas estrelas. "Talvez."

"Não é especial."

"É sim." Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. "A lua está linda, mas me deixa triste."

James parou de fingir que não olhava para ela e voltou o rosto, os óculos de aros ovais caindo pelo nariz, fitou-a com carinho. "Você está bem?"

Ela sorriu, mas era um sorriso abatido. "Não se preocupe. Irei superar. Talvez seja uma questão de tempo ou meses. Apenas preciso esquecer." Enrolou uma mexa do cabelo no dedo, tentando passar uma imagem tranqüila. Mas ele não precisava sequer olhá-la de novo para perceber que havia algo de realmente errado.

Sentiu-se inútil por vê-la sofrer daquela maneira, sem poder fazer nada para impedir.

"Dor de amor?" Indagou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Amor? Acho que não chegou a ser considerado tanto. Dor de desilusão. É uma palavra mais sutil."

"Por quem?"

Ajeitou os óculos, suspirando. Era difícil tentar conter os próprios sentimentos. Depois de tanto tempo, toda a dificuldade e as trapalhadas que cometera para tentar aproximar-se dela, precisava admitir que realmente havia perdido. Eram amigos agora, mas não sabia dizer se essa amizade era suficiente. Seu coração sangrava ao imaginar no quanto de coisas boas podiam estar vivendo e não viviam, apenas por respeitar os desejos dela.

Não correra tanto atrás de Lily para saírem juntos apenas algumas vezes. Ergueu os olhos, pensativo. Mas logo desistiu de fingir que não estava mais olhando para ela e virou o rosto, observando os olhos verde que pela primeira ou segunda vez demonstravam verdadeiros traços de tristeza (tão decepcionados).

Do que conhecia daquela moça – e era o suficiente, ele tinha certeza –, não havia maneira de colocar no rosto dela expressão de abatimento. Mesmo que um turbilhão de coisas estivesse desabando a sua volta, mesmo que estivesse sofrendo por dentro, ela jamais deixava transparecer qualquer coisa. Preocupava-se muito mais em não deixar os outros preocupados com seu estado emocional, do que se deixar levar pelas emoções e aceitar as próprias fraquezas.

Lily desceu as pálpebras suavemente, o brilho de sua íris sumindo pelos olhos fechados. "Acho que ainda não te contaram." Ela comentou, abrindo os olhos após um segundo, e olhou para cima.

"Contar o quê?"

"Nicholas terminou comigo." O ar saiu de suas narinas forte, fazendo-o escutar o barulho da respiração acelerada dela. Sentiu uma onda de desespero crescer dentro de si. Aquilo era mau sinal. Detestava vê-la chorar. Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas. Que importava aquele imbecil na sua vida? Era apenas mais um desses caras que não sabiam reconhecer o verdadeiro valor da garota que tinham em mãos.

"Ele não te merecia." Disse, mais para si mesmo do que para ela, apertando os punhos fortemente.

Lily ergueu-se, apoiando o tronco sobre o peso dos cotovelos mais uma vez. "E quem, então, você acha que me merece, James?"

Ele apenas a observou por alguns momentos, pegando delicadamente uma das mãos dela entre a sua e apertou-a com carinho, lançando-lhe um olhar terno. "Não sei, querida."

"Eu preciso que você me diga, James." Lily virou-se completamente para ele, uma expressão intensa de determinação em seu rosto. "Preciso saber. Estou cansada de ficar com os caras errados."

Arrumou os óculos outra vez (mais por força do hábito) e deu-lhe um sorriso em vacilo. "Tentar fazer os relacionamentos darem certo é importante, Lily, mas você precisa confiar plenamente na pessoa com quem está se envolvendo. Se isso acontece, pode ter certeza de que haverá amor, fidelidade, compreensão e respeito mútuo. É tudo que deseja, não é?"

"É, é tudo que eu desejo." Ela balbuciou, baixinho.

"Então pode ter certeza que irá encontrar alguém assim."

"Faltam coisas, James." Disse Lily, depois de algum tempo.

Ele levantou os olhos, como se estivesse pensando, mas não achou nada de relevante. A ruiva sorriu, parecendo enxergar os pontos de interrogação que se formavam sobre sua cabeça. "Que coisas?"

"Falta paixão." Ela respondeu, apertando a mão dele mais forte. "Amor, fidelidade, compreensão e respeito são importantes, mas falta o essencial: paixão. Isso se tornaria uma relação amena se não houvesse paixão, atração, desejo. E eu quero algo explosivo. Algo que até hoje não encontrei. E estou cansada de procurar algo que nunca consigo encontrar."

"Não se preocupe, Lily. Paixão por você é o que não falta. Olhe em volta. Tem homens e homens transbordando de desejo por você, que dariam tudo para que desse um minuto da sua atenção a eles. Acho que não tem consciência do quanto é linda, Lily." Disse calmamente.

Ela sorriu, suspirando. "Acho que ainda não te agradeci."

"Agradecer?" Ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Pelo quê?"

"Por estar aqui comigo."

"Isso eu faria até de graça, mesmo sob ondas de xingamentos." Disse James, divertido. Ela riu, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto, para tirar os fios de cabelo que caiam sobre as faces.

"Depois de tudo que eu fiz, depois de todas as situações embaraçosas em que eu o submeti, depois de todas aquelas palavras rudes, por que ainda continua falando comigo, James? Por que ainda não desistiu? Por que não se afastou de mim pensando em como eu sou grossa e insensível?"

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo pensar. A expressão receptiva e amorosa que refletia em seu olhar deu lugar a um par de orbes castanhos sérios. "Porque você não é assim." Lily o olhou, abrindo a boca para terminar de completar a frase: "Apesar de aparentar às vezes."

"Agora que já estou formado e, finjamos que, mais responsável, eu percebo os erros que cometi, Lily. Eu sei que era insuportável, inconveniente e aparecia nas horas menos propícias para atormentá-la. Não pense que sou um anjo de candura, mas eu cresci, amadureci e acabei percebendo que não fiz nada além de aborrecê-la sem necessidade, quando seria preciso só ser como eu sou." Disse, deitando-se ao lado dela para tornar a olhar o céu.

Ela sorriu, apontando para um conjunto de estrelas. "Está vendo aquelas estrelas ali?"

"Estou sim."

"Sirius me dizia que eram da sua constelação." Ela disse, rindo. "Claro que eu nunca acreditei, porque sei que Sirius não pode ser vista desse hemisfério. Mas eu sei que elas são como ele e como você." James olhou-a de relance, meio que sem entender.

"Não sabia que eu agora era uma estrela." Lily maneou a cabeça em negativa, achando a situação divertida.

"Estrelas demoram muito tempo para desaparecerem, James. Diria até que para nós que não vivemos um décimo do que elas vivem, são eternas. Como vocês para mim. Porque viverão eternamente no meu coração."

"Você já vive no meu há muito tempo, Lily."

A jovem fechou os olhos, deixando o vento suave bater no seu rosto, bagunçando os cabelos acaju. E por todo o tempo em que o vento soou, uivando, ela não fez nenhum movimento, aceitando a carícia. "Eu o fiz sofrer?" Perguntou, baixinho.

"O suficiente." Sorriu, levemente envergonhado. Não se sentia à vontade para falar de seus sentimentos na frente dela.

Lily virou-se para observá-lo mais uma vez, causando-lhe um frio na boca do estômago. "Desculpe por tudo. Você é a única pessoa que vem me apoiando de verdade ultimamente. Tenho me sentido tão sozinha." Disse, contendo as lágrimas.

James ergueu-se, aproximando-se dela, e segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos, passando a ponta dos polegares pelas gotículas de lágrimas que começavam a cair. Observou-a com carinho. "Sei que o assassinato de Liv foi horrível para você, para mim também, na verdade. Sei que não senti tanto, mas posso dizer que, pela dor de ter perdido meus pais, tenho alguma idéia do quanto se sente solitária."

"É como se os dias da minha vida demorassem continuamente a passar e, dentre todas as milhares de pessoas que passam por mim, eu continuasse me sentindo sozinha."

"Não, você não está sozinha, Lily, porque eu vou estar eternamente aqui para você. Não deixarei que nada te aconteça. Já perdemos Liv, não posso perder você também." James disse, sério. Acariciou o rosto dela, tentando acalmar sua respiração.

Lily deu um sorriso triste, soluçando. "Eu me lembro dela, do seu sorriso, dos seus cabelos, seus olhos, do amor que Sirius sentia por ela. Liv foi a primeira garota que ele amou, a irmãzinha mais nova dele, James, a minha melhor amiga, a minha Liv, e ela foi assassinada." Ela parou para recuperar o ar. "Eu vivi os melhores anos da minha vida com ela e de repente, puf, tenho que lidar com o fato de que não a verei mais e que só enxergarei o brilho dos seus olhos nas minhas lembranças. É tão difícil."

"E eu sinto que quase morro cada vez que a vejo chorando." Disse James suavemente, limpando-lhe as novas lágrimas.

"Eu passo meus dias no parque, observando as pessoas enquanto elas passam. Tudo que eu quero é esse pedacinho desse sonho, é pedir demais? Com uma casa segura e uma cama quente, numa ruazinha quieta. Tudo que quero simplesmente aquilo em que me apoiar, em quem confiar." Murmurou, fungando. "Quando isso tudo vai acabar? Quando ele vai parar de matar e matar? Já não bastou acabar com uma vida inocente que não tinha absolutamente nada haver com essa maldita guerra? Preferia que ele tivesse matado a mim, porque não suporto ver as pessoas que amo morrendo."

"Não, não diga isso, Lily. Liv não vai gostar de saber que está desperdiçando sua vida por ela."

"Liv sempre me apoiou em tudo e sempre perdoou os meus erros, a minha irritação, as minhas escolhas erradas. Sei que já não consigo viver sem a presença dela. É doloroso demais."

"Não sou parecido com a Liv, Lily, mas saiba que estarei sempre aqui quando precisar de mim."

Ela virou-se para ele, encarando-o docemente, e apertou sua mão. "Sabe o que eu mais amo em você, querido?"

"O que é, Lily?"

"Você nunca me julgou. Não importa o que eu tenha feito, o quão horrível tenha sido, você nunca me julgou. Você sempre me olhou como se eu fosse a mesma pessoa que você sempre conheceu." Lily disse de repente, com a voz um pouco mais firme. "E eu sei que te machuquei, que fui rude, estúpida, que não merecia nada além da sua raiva. Mas você sempre enxergou em mim aquilo que muitos não enxergavam. Você sempre me viu como a pessoa que está falando com você agora. Lily. Não a durona de sempre."

Ele acariciou os dedos dela, sorrindo. "É porque eu sempre amei quem você é, Lily, independente de quantas fachadas possa usar para encobrir sua dor. E eu sempre vi como você é por dentro e o quanto seu interior é lindo, repleto de sentimentos bons. É essa Lily que eu amo e vou amar eternamente, querida. A minha Lily."

"Não mereço tanto amor, James."

"Mas recebe e não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso."

A jovem deu-lhe um sorriso trêmulo, os olhos verde-esmeralda brilhantes pelas lágrimas, passando os dedos pelas bochechas molhadas. "Desculpe por aquelas coisas."

"Que coisas?" Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Você sabe, aquilo de riquinho metido e demais variantes." James olhou-a com surpresa, começando a rir. "Não se preocupe, Lily, já não me lembro desses comentários. Foi há tanto tempo."

Ela riu, fitando o céu escuro por alguns segundos antes de se virar para ele, calma. "Eu amo você, James."

FIM

N/A: Ok, não foi a melhor coisa que eu escrevi, mas não estava procurando nenhuma perfeição, foi só pela falta do que fazer mesmo, e eu acabei começando a digitar com o Word (tédio, tédio, tédio...). Espero que vocês gostem e me digam se eu tenho futuro como escritora de J/L, porque nunca escrevi nenhuma. Deixem comentários!


End file.
